Big Brother 4: Friends or Foes
Big Brother 4: Friends or Foes was the fourth installment in the Big Brother Longterm series and has concluded with Prettierandcuter winning against ZombieMan 47 by a vote of 3-2. AIexWillett and Wintersness won America's Favorite Houseguests. Twists * Friendship POV '- During the first four weeks, the houseguests not on the block, will participate in a secondary POV competition. The winner of this competition would gain the Friendship POV. With the FPOV, they would be required to save one of the two nominees during the POV ceremony. * '''Have/Have-Nots '- Each week the HOH must pick three houseguests to be the Have-Nots. These three would not be able to compete in the FPOV competition along with only being able to sleep in the "Rainy Day" Have-Not room. * '''Dual POV - '''During Week 6.1, a POV was introduced when Miketwin03 opened Pandora's Box. It was called "Dual POV" since Miketwin03 had the first POV and the second POV was up for grabs in the POV Competition, which Wintersness later won. *Pandora's Box - Pandora's Box is a twist from BB1, BB2, BB3 and BB4. It came back into play when Mike won Week 6.1 HOH. This is when the HOH must choose to open pandora's box or to not open pandora's box; When opened either unleashed a reward or a punishment for either house or the HOH that opened it. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Thirteen new houseguests entered the BB4 house, ready to compete in a summer-long power struggle for 1k Robux. Before any competition took place, Cosmic dropped in with a bombshell. The houseguests would not only compete for the POV every week, but an additional POV, named the "Friendship POV". With this, the holder of the FPOV must save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to always name a replacement. Lava won the first HOH, nominating Moon and Rmb. AIex won the first ever FPOV competition. Pap managed to win the POV competition likewise. At the POV ceremony, AIex saved Moon, resulting in Pach being named as the replacement. Pepper discarded his POV. At the live eviction, Pachi was evicted by a 5-3 vote, becoming the first houseguest evicted. Week 2 At the HOH competition Winter managed to score the highest score in "BB Open". She decided to nominate both Prettier and Moon for evicted. At the FPOV competition, "Super Puzzlers", the houseguests competed in duos, with Lava and Aiex winning. Aiex received the FPOV. Lava then won the POV later on. Aiex decided to save Moon, which made Sea the replacement while Sky discarded. Sea was later evicted by a vote of 5-1. Week 3 Prettier surprised the house by winning the "Muddy Surprise" endurance HOH. She decided to nominate Jude and Pap. At the FPOV competition, "Best Friends", Moon won for Prettier, giving Prettier the FPOV. Prettier, Jude, Pap, Lava, Moon, and Rmb competed in the POV competition, "BB Spelling-Bee". Lava finished in the shortest time, making her the POV holder. Prettier decided to save Jude then naming Aiex as the replacement. Lava used the POV on Aiex, making Winter the replacement. Shortly after by a vote of 5-2, Pap became the 3rd houseguest evicted. Week 4 The houseguests gathered in the backyard. The HOH, "Picture Perfect Memory", was won by Winter. After winning her second HOH, she decided to nominate Prettier and Moon. Winter then won not only the FPOV but the POV. In the end she decided to save Prettier, name Aiex as the replacement, and discard the POV. By a vote of 4-0, Aiex was evicted and became the LAST pre-juror, thus starting the jury. Week 5 Before anything, Cosmic dropped in to announce that the FPOV twist was officially over. Prettier managed to win the "Slippery Slope" HOH; winning her second HOH of the summer. She then nominated Rmb and Cad for eviction. At the POV competition, "Ready Set Whoa!", Rmb surprisingly won. He saved himself with the POV, making Lava the replacement. By a vote of 5-0, Cad was evicted and became the FIRST member of the jury. Week 6 Round 1 Mike managed to win the HOH comp, "Memory Flash", winning her first ever HOH. She decided to nominate both Lava and Moon. Pandora's Box returned, with Mike opening it. She gained the POV however it was revealed this week that there would be dual POV's. Meaning, Mike only obtained one of the POV's. She was locked in the HOH room while the house was given time to search the house for the other POV. Winter found it, giving her the second POV. Due to this twist, no POV comp would take place. Mike did not use her POV while Winter used her POV on Lava, making Rmb the replacement nominee. At the eviction, La'Queena revealed that it would be a double eviction. Before anything, Moon was evicted 3-2 becoming the 2nd juror. Round 2 At the second HOH of the night, Prettier won the "BB Knockout", making her the new HOH. She immediately nominated Rmb and Lava. Lava pulled through for herself, winning the POV competition. She used the POV on herself, making Jude the replacement nominee. Jude was shortly after evicted by a vote of a 4-0, becoming the 3rd juror. Week 7 Rmb managed to win his first ever HOH after the "Stormy Waters" HOH. He decided to nominate Mike and Pretty for eviction. At the POV, the houseguests played in singles trying to figure out which poster had which houseguests. Winter finished in the shortest time, winning her the POV. She decided to discard. At the eviction, Prettier was evicted by a vote of 2-1, becoming the 4th juror. Week 8 Lava won the HOH competition, becoming the new HOH. She nominated Zombie and Rmb. Before the POV, Lava opened Pandora's Box, thus unleashing Jury CBS to occur after this week while Lava received 100 robux. Mike also won the POV during the HOH, as both were combined this week. Mike used the POV on Zombie, making Winter the replacement. By a vote of 2-1, Rmb was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Week 9 Before anything, the 5 jurors competed in the jury comebacks. Prettier won, thus reentering the house. At the HOH, "What The Bleep?!", Mike won in a close tiebreaker, becoming the new HOH. She decided to nominate Winter and Lava for eviction. Zombie won the POV, using it on Winter. Prettier was named as the replacement. Before the eviction, Winter decided to walk from the game, thus cancelling the eviction and dethroning Mike as HOH. Week 10 At the HOH competition, "The Perfect Shot", Prettier won HOH, thus guaranteeing her a spot in the final 3. She decided to nominate both Zombie and Winter. Mike then won the POV, discarding it. She then cast her sole vote to evict Winter, making her the 5th juror. Week 11 At part 1 of the final HOH, Zombie pulled through and endured the longest. During part 2, both Prettier and Mike fought hard however Prettier decided to disqualify herself from part 2, making Mike the winner. Mike and Zombie then battled in part 3, where Zombie made BB history by becoming the first male to win the final HOH. He decided in the end to evict Mike as believed she was a threat to him winning. Finale ''The Jury''''' Trivia * This season is the second season to feature two females and one male in the final three. * This is the second season to feature a male in the final 2, following Big Brother 3. ** Ironically, both males came in 2nd. * This is the first season to have an even amount of jury members due to a player walking. Due to no-show, Cad's vote was cancelled making America's Winner unneeded. * This is the only season to have an even amount of males of females in both pre-juror and post-jury. * Three evictions in a row were lead by 5 votes to evict. Category:BB4 Category:Seasons